AngelXDevil
by Suzu Holic
Summary: Sakura was a normal school girl. Sasuke was a murderer in danger of becoming a demon. Sakura was his angel, Sasuke's the devil just waiting to change her life.But is the change good, or just going to get her killed?Rated T for violence and other stuff.
1. Teenagers

'thinking'

_Flash back or dream _

"Talking"

**Demon or inner**

**My name is Sakura Haruno . I'm a regular high school student. There's nothing really special or spectacular about me. Really. I'm good at math, and I suck at foreign languages. I have two nice parents and a normal two story house. Then, I meet Sasuke… **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked into the class room, just about the only person there. My hair was tied back in a low ponytail as always. I glanced at the shelf and saw two other bags there, proof that I had come third and they were wandering somewhere around the school. I looked at the calendar stapled to our bulletin board. February 21st. Ino's birthday.

Ino was my gorgeous, talented, I-won't-take-trash-from-anyone, best friend. She happened to be in charge of around half of the class activities. She was in the Performing Arts Club and also participated in the debate club. Her past time would be numerous gigs and playing her guitar. I, on the other hand was a member of the Journalism club(while dying of boredom) and drew in my past time. I was on the quieter, well-mannered side of society . I was often the one to help students in Algebra and, ahem, "help", ahem, Ino finish her home work. As you can see, looking through comparison, Ino practically owned me. Our only similarity, he were both artistic, and both listened to screeching guitars in our past time, one of our favorite bands being My Chemical Romance…

Getting back to Ino's party. Ino's party was just about as big as the Grammys in our school. She borrowed the school for the party later on. She guaranteed to take full responsibility of any damage, and that it will be all clean by Monday. Ino was one to always keep her word with the school, so naturally she was allowed to throw her huge party at the school. The theme, was going Vamp, thanks to Twilight, her latest book obsession. It was going to be Halloween themed, with red lights, loud music, and loads of black roses and nail polish.

I sighed, sitting at my desk, thinking of the possibility of alcohol later that night. Don't get me wrong, I didn't hate it. I liked it a great deal actually. I went drinking with my Dad, once, actually. He called me one of those "dangerous ones", since I was basically a teachers pet, and at first glance with my long white skirt and floral top, I look like the Virgin Mary. No one would guess I could down five bottles or more of Sake and wine. I hated Champagne, but I'll take anything else you give me.

As I thought of tonight's party I felt a sudden chill run up my spine. I looked out the window. No one there. But there it was again, that chill. I was about to sit back down when I saw him. It was only a second, but I saw him clearly. A boy, just a bit older than me, which would be seventeen. He was pale in complexion and had dark blue hair, spiked at the back. He was all in black which matched his Dark Obsidian eyes. For a second I saw him smirk at me, then with another second he was gone.

I was hyperventilating now, and sweating too. That smirk, really scared me, there was something sinister about it. Those dark eyes, set on me, like I was something to be taken. I slumped against the wall, my hand on my heart. "Haruno, what's wrong with you?" I heard one of my class mates ask as he arrived. I jumped up on my feet and smiled, "I just realized I forgot to buy the black streamers for the party". He took the excuse and just sat at his stool.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seven hours later I jumped off of the stool in the gym, my uniform filled with paint stains. I wiped the sweat off of my face. Ino landed next to me. "That's the last of them. Man, This is exhausting" she said looking at the streamers all over the gym. She patted me at the back "so, forehead, what are you going to wear tonight?", I shrugged, "remember, if you want to wear white so badly, you'll have to come as a zombie bride". I rolled my eyes, "I'm not some nun you know, I'll wear black". She smiled, "watch out Haruno, me and the guys are gonna make sure you get your first sip of alcohol tonight". This one I had to stifle a laugh, I haven't told anyone yet that I've drunk before. "As if" I answered, "I'm not taking a drink from anything you give me". She laughed evilly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I arrived later that night, at the gates of school and saw everything lighted in red. The cool night breeze shifted through my hair which I let down for a change. I wore a short, sleevless dress. I had a black choker with a black rose on it, as well as a chain belt. I had on black boots, and fish nets on my arms. Finally, there was a thin layer of lip gloss on my lips. Tonight, I really wanted to surprise every one. Today was the perfect opportunity to shake of my reputation of being a goody two shoes, nerd.

I walked in and at once recognized the song booming in the speakers. "_They say that teenagers scare, the living shit outta me, they can't care less as long as someone will bleed…"_ There was a crowd in front of the stage jumping and thrusting their fists in the air as if in a protest, while going with the rhythm of the music. The Lead singer of the hired band, was ripping out the lines of the song, the crowd was loving it. I liked the music but couldn't get any closer to the stage. My feet wouldn't let me get any closer to the booming speakers and the flashing lights. I let them carry me ago. I felt eyes trailing me and saw in my peripheral a couple of guys from my class stare at me. I heard the whispering too. "Whose she? " "I don't know…she looks familiar though. Maybe one of Ino's cousins?". He walked towards me. "Hi" he said waving. I turned to him, waving back. "Oh! Sakura! It's you!". I smiled nodding. "You look great" he said. "Sakura!" I heard a voice and turned around only to be grabbed and dragged away by Ino. "Look at you! I was expecting a zombie bride, but there's not a trace of white. I'm so proud of you!" she squealed.

Ino , too, had her hair down. She wore a tube dress, with a bat choker. She had high, sleek boots, with high heels. She wore torn, finger less gloves, and for the first time I noticed a tattoo on her shoulder. It was a black rose. "Ino, what's that?" I asked pointing at it, "that's removable isn't it?". "It isn't" she answered, "I got it from I- a friend". "But you hate tattoos, why would you take it-?" "That doesn't matter now…" I shut my mouth what an unusual thing for Ino to say. "I'll be right back" Ino said before moving into the crowd.

Suddenly I felt a chill up my spine. I turned around…and saw him there. My eyes widened as he bowed to me. He took my hand. I tried to pull pull it back, but he held it firmly and pulled it towards him. His free hand went into his pocket. I panicked, as my Paranoia took over. What if it was a knife, or a gun? I felt something soft then sharp hit my skin. It was a rose. A black one. I held it up, marveling it. I looked at him. The music was booming, and he was whispering but I could read his lips. "You're mine".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was long gone now, but I was still staring straight ahead of me. Too scared to move. The rose was quivering in my hand. I looked at it, disgusted. It was black, dark, menacing. I tried to let go of it, to throw it away, but instead I held it even tighter. I pulled it to my lips, it's petals were so soft. Then I pulled it to my heart, my source of life…I snapped out of it. And quickly held it away. What was happening? Why did it have this affect on me? I ran. "Sakura?" I heard Ino's voice call from behind me, but I kept on running. I ran away from the flashing lights and the booming music, and out into the open

Now I was alone. It was quiet and far away from everyone else. Suddenly my stupidity hit me. That was the dumbest thing ever. Now would be a perfect opportunity for _him._ The one who scared the shit out of me twice in one day. It turned around and was heading for the party when I saw a student in my way. Her back was to me, her face hidden from my view by locks of brown hair. Her arms were wrapped around me and she was shaking. I took a step towards her. I heard her mutter something. "_Devil…"_. Suddenly , two things happened. One, the rose pricked me, two my whole body started screaming "_danger! Danger! Run away!". _Suddenly, as if for the first time sensing my presence, her body jerked erect and her head swung around 180 degrees and looked at me. It was a horrible sight. Her face began to melt, her arms grew, and claws grew. I shrieked and ran. No, not around her and towards the party, though I'd do anything not to be alone right now. That would just lead her to everyone else. I ran the other direction. Her hand shot out, and almost got me, if I hadn't lost my balance and fell. Ok so my clumsiness just saved me, but I was far from safe.

I turned around slowly, my breathing uneven and I was about to look at her but a figure was obstructing the view. "Don't look at me like that" he said, obsidian eyes gazing at me, "I'm here to save you".

Alrighty, there's chapter 1 for you, hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R!


	2. I never told you what I do for a living

'thinking'

_Flash back or dream _

"Talking"

**Demon or inner**

**To Ms. Stephanie Meyer**

**Ok , I go to a party one night, expecting it to be normal, fun experience. I meet a creepy/suave guy, then a monster girl tries to kill me. What do I do?**

**Cherry_Blossom_07**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He turned around a swift, sweeping motion ,his back to me, to face her. The creature the girl had now turned into stood still for a second, staring through him, all traces of being human, gone. The eyes which it stares through are now blood red and pupil less, spit drips from it's mouth, full of teeth longer than hammering nails. I swallowed, I was so scared I forgot to breath, I froze up. Suprisingly, I wasn't scared for me, oh no, I was way past that stage. I was scared for the stranger standing between me and that thing. He'd be dead in an instant. That was the simple truth. Time slowed to a stop. I didn't want to see it. It would be too bloody, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. We'd die. Both of us…at least I wouldn't be alone. This stranger would be with me. "Sorry…" he muttered, "I don't feel like dying now". My eyes widened. Did he…could he hear my thoughts….? Or was it a coincidence…?

Out of nowhere a gun appeared in his hand. He raised it level with the creature's head…and pulled the trigger. Blam!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I kneeled on the floor. The blood all around me, not a single drop on me. I couldn't take my eyes off of the corpse…of a normal school girl. "Why…?" I started, "Why did you shoot her?!". He looked at me with cold eyes. "She was a demon". "She was a kid!". His gaze on my faced softened. "That's why you're an Angel. You're too kind". "Huh?". What was he saying now , it didn't make sense. "You're mine" he said the second time tonight, "you're my Angel". Suddenly I didn't think he meant it as sweet talk . I think he meant I was an actual "Angel? Me? You're joking". He shook his head. "Let's talk somewhere else". He held his hand out to me. I could think off about two hundred reasons why I shouldn't do it, but I took his hand any way. His arm slid around my waist, I opened my mouth to protest but in the next second… we were in the air. We were actually floating above the school. I stopped moving, knowing that if he dropped me I would absolutely die. "How is this in any way possible?" I gasped looking below. He lowered me down to the roof of the school.

"What you saw just now…is proof that demons are real. That hell is real" I just gaped "that girl had tampered with an Ouija board and this is the result. She got possessed…and she attacked you". I found my voice " why did you save me?". "Right now, you're frail and breakable. You needed saving. Besides, I need you". "Why?". "Because you're an Angel" he said so naturally that it took a while to realize that this was not a normal thing. I decided against telling him again that I was no Angel and instead tried something else. "Why do you need an Angel?". He fell silent, his dark eyes wandering on the street below. Then he answered. "I haven't told you yet what I've done for a living". "What does this have to do with your living". "A lot". He looked me in the eye. "Sakura" I flinched . How did he know my name? "I'm a murderer". Oh God. "It's what I do. I kill people for a living. I've killed loads of people. Hundreds. Even the innocents. And I never felt a thing…my training forbade remorse, you see?". I was hyperventilating again. "My sins…are too much. I believe in hell. I've always believed in hell. And I continued killing knowing that no one I killed went to hell. But I would. I'm not even dead yet and I'm going there". I twitched. "What do you mean?". He cocked his head "being a demon gives you some advantages. Super strength, speed, flight. Some other stuff. Satan himself is after me, and you are the only thing in his way".

I pointed to myself in disbelief. "Yeah, you. Because you're an Angel". "In case you didn't notice, I haven't got any wings". "I don't have any horns". He had a point. "The big guy up there" he pointed up, "sure is a merciful old man. He made a way to keep rotten apples like me from turning into full mega demons. There must be a source of good with me, that'll act as an anchor. My anchor is your soul". "My soul…" "You're a person with a really pure soul. In fact, you were born just for me. That's why I was able to find you, and that's why, to some extent, I can read your thoughts. Sakura, you're my Angel, I'm your Devil". I looked down, a bitter smile gracing my features. "I'm not so pure you know. If you don't think I know hate, you're wrong". He just stood up and said, "you're my Angel, I know it".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had returned to the party, and acted like nothing at all happened. Sasuke ( I asked his name before he left) got rid of the corpse and blood. I didn't ask questions, just did what would seem normal. I went home early , right after they gave me some alcohol. I used it as an excuse. I was teased about having a weak stomach but ,hey, I didn't care.

I took a shower as soon as I got home, I put on my sleeping cloths and jumped on my bed. I suddenly felt weight on my bed and I swear my heart stopped. I quickly recovered though and threw something at the offender. "Don't do that!" I hissed at Sasuke. He ignored me and stroked the sheets instead. "Cotton, right?", "Don't change the subject". He gave me a playful smirk daring me to try to take control. Of course I couldn't. I was slowly getting used to things. Sasuke was there now. He was also probably going to become part of my daily life too. Demons, and Angels will probably also take up some of my time. His eyes travelled my room. His eyes stopped. I followed his gaze. "Those are all fake" I said. He was staring at my small weapon collection. I had collected a wooden mace, a Chinese short sword, two kunai, a pair of nunchucks, a shuriken and a knuckle held knife. "You have an interest in weaponry" he stated rather than asked. He lowered his eyes to the next shelf. "Hm…the whole Twilight Saga as well as a mask and two creepy music boxes. You're a little odd ball, aren't you?".

"Ouch" I clutched my chest as if in pain, pretending to be offended. He didn't mind me. He just kept smirking to himself. He stood up from the corner of the bed and went to the window. "I've got work tonight. I'll see you tomorrow" he said. "Sasuke!" I started, "isn't your job…you know…bad…". He stood still a moment, "I'm still working things out, I have to go" and with that he leapt out of the window. I ran to the window, looking outside, but he was nowhere to be seen.

I plopped down on my bed, and turned off the lights. I sighed and settled down into a ball under the blanket. I slept badly that night. I woke up quite often, panting and sweating. My nightmares often consisted of those demons, haunting every corner of my mind. I'd wake up with their faces freshly imprinted in my mind…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I didn't pay attention to the lesson at all. I just stared out of the window and thoughts of Sasuke crossed my mind. Half of me thought he was a dream. The other half of me thought I was thinking what I wanted to think. Either way, I was quickly reminded that he was not a figment of my imagination when he passed me in the hall and passed me a note . _Meet me on the roof _it read. Ino cast me a worried glance as I turned whiter than a sheet. "Hey, what's wrong, Sakura? You've been spaced out recently" she said, poking me gently. "I'm ok, trust me" I said casually. She wasn't fooled but she let it go.

Finally school ended. I grabbed my bag and ran to the roof. As soon as I got there I saw Sasuke sitting on the roof. He tossed me something shimmering. I caught it without a thought. I opened my hands and saw…a delicate ,heart shaped, silver locket with the letter S engraved it. "What's this?" I asked holding it up. "A present". I paled, "this isn't from…your job is it?". Sasuke turned to me "don't worry, I bought that". "Why?". "I'm courting you". "WHY?!" I nearly shouted. "It'll have a good impression on your parents, and that way, I can spend more time with you. Besides, it would end up this way eventually". I felt myself go red. "The S stands for Sasuke…?", "It can stand for Sakura if you're more comfortable with it" he said, taking it from me and fastening it around my neck. "Don't worry, it'll be a cover story for now. As my Angel, it's my duty, in exchange for keeping me anchored, I'll keep you pleased". Ok I was sweating now as his hand brushed my neck. This was getting a little too close for my liking. "Sakura" he whispered in my ear. I nearly jumped. "Let's go on a shopping trip on Saturday. My treat". "Are you ok with that?" I asked. He smirked against me ear "my budget can take whatever you throw at it. Like I said, I'm here to keep you pleased". I swallowed and pulled away, "right, I'll tell my parents". "Good. I'll fetch you at ten Saturday morning. We should be back by four". I nodded and headed for the stairs. I felt dizzy. "Bye, Sakura" he smirked. "Bye Sasuke".

This wasn't so bad, I could live it. But if Sasuke puts his hand on my thigh again I'm so going to slap his little , duck-butt, hit man head into the next century.

Chapter two, done. I thank everyone who reviewed my story! Since The story is just beginning, I'll let the next five people to review choose a character to show up in the story. Just add it with your review! Also it may take some time though before they show up soplease be patient. I hope you enjoyed!


	3. I'm not Ok I Promise

'thinking'

_Flash back or dream _

"Talking"

**Demon or inner**

**"**_**If you wanted honesty that's all you have to say, I never want to let you down, or have you go, it's better of this way. For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boy friend took, remember when you broke your foot from jumping of the second floor…**__**"**_** don't mind me I'm just listening to my fave song ****"…**_**I'm not ok. I'm not ok. I'm not ok. You wear me out…."**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Sakura, you'll do the business report, ok?". "But Ino, that's due Wednesday. It's Monday". "I know, but see, I'm busy with the Science report. I'm drained. You'll do it right? Thanks!". "Ino…". And then I heard the beeping of the phone. You know, the one when the other line hung up._

She always does that. Why does she take all these effing projects then just dump them on me and expect me to do it. I punched my pillow, then screamed into it. That Ino, she always thinks I'll clean up after her doesn't she? Little Ms. Perfect owns me after all. Well that bitch could do her own business report. I already did my part, why should I do her share of the work. I rolled on to my side. I was fuming . She was doing it again, taking advantage of me. See? Now that's why we had a fall out in the fifth grade. We became friends again in First year. I thought she had changed but I guess I was wrong.

I sighed. Why can't I get these things off of my chest and say it to her perfect little face? Because she owned me, that's why. Every time a retaliated, she gave me the ice/dagger/sword I-won't –take-shit-from-anyone look, and I come quietly. I clenched the side of my bed tightly and looked at my cork board, pictures of her and me were pinned all over it. I suddenly had the urge to take everything from her in my room and burn it. I wanted to get away from her, little . To become different, be me, not an Ino minion. But the trouble is…she just always wins. I calmed down and turned on my computer. Time to do that business report. I slammed at the keys, still radiating the words, 'I' and 'Hate her'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I handed her the business report. She flipped through it, then looked at me with that look. "Sakura, it's too short" "-but" "Look, you have to pull your weight around here, I'm already doing most of the work you know? Really, it's like you're not even trying". I froze. Oh crap, I was going to lose it. I tried to calm down, force the bubbling anger down. She handed it to me, "add more". I took it…then ripped it all the way down the middle. "Sakura! What the hell was that?!" she shouted jumping up. "Do it yourself. You are the manager after all". "Sakura…" she said dangerously, she gave me the look. Instead of backing away it made me madder. I tore it into smaller pieces, and threw it at her. She didn't like it. "Ahg! Sakura! What the hell is wrong with you?! You were like this since after the party!". I smiled, "I grew a spine". She turned away slowly, frustrated, "tsh ,loser". That was one of her other nick names for me, and so I responded with what I thought fit her, "brat". She stopped in her tracks. She pivoted around to face me. "Are you ok?" she asked in disbelief. "No, I'm not Ok, you bitchy blonde bimbo". That did it. "Freak!", "Dim wit", "you suck!", "aww ,what a common term. Your cheese crumbled brain can't think of anything else?". People were crowding around us, forming a ring that was gradually tightening. I could hear a chant beginning, "cat fight, cat fight, cat fight…". Ino didn't notice, she just kept staring at me. "I knew it. You just can't take the fact that I'm better than you at everything and I'll always be!" she blurted it out.

The crowd went silent. I went silent. Everything went silent…and then I felt my arm tighten into a fist. I knew instantly what would happen next. I grabbed her long hair, and jerked it with all my might. She shouted, whether in pain or rage I wasn't sure. I pulled her to her knees. But she right away got back on her feet. She swung a punch at me. "Ino, knock it off! It's Sakura!" I heard from the crowd. Her eyes widened then I felt a spam of pain across my face. I saw her hand, she changed it midway, from a punch to a slap. "Ino!", "Sakura!", I recognized those voices and saw Chouji and Shikamaru run out from the crowd. Chouji went to Ino's side, daring the onlookers to make a sound. Shikamaru stood beside me, as if shielding me from the glares of onlookers. Ino was oblivious to all this. She just stared at her shaking hand, then the imprint of her hand on my face. It was turning a nasty shade of red now. "Sakura…" she began, "Sakura , I…", I didn't listen to what else she said. "Whatever", I pushed pass her. The crowd parted for me, and I left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino POV

It seems that news of my fight with Sakura spread across the school like wild fire. That wasn't all. Someone had recorded the whole thing on their phone and was now selling it to students. Freshmen especially wanted to see the "Cat fight of the School Year". I was sick of it already. It had been one whole day and Sakura hadn't talked to me, or even looked at me. We had fights before, sure, but she usually came back after an hour and it was like nothing had happened, now, it felt like a century. She got a lot of dirty looks. I got my share of them too. It seems like the school had split up into Ino Worshippers, or Sakura Followers.

I arrived home, exhausted and confused. Dad wasn't home, probably with mum at the flower shop. I turned the corner to find someone stretched on my bed. He looked at me, "had a rough day?". "I nodded, "yeah. I messed up big time with Sakura". "You kind had it common". "Jeez, you're such a devil sometimes".

Sakura POV

I walked home from school, slowly. I didn't feel like facing a load of homework when I got back. I felt torn right now, another reason I didn't want to come home just yet. Sasuke doesn't strike me as the person to give good advice when you were having trouble with your friends. Actually…II didn't feel so bad. I felt exhilarated, now that I got to stand up to Ino. But I was still torn. I decided to take a short cut, I went through a deserted alley (don't worry, I'm not dumb enough to choose the dangerous ones).

I kept walking but I stopped, up ahead was an interesting scene. I saw a kid with spiky blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Hello Naruto Uzamaki. Naruto is my hyperactive, screw ball of a classmate. Sure he was funny and nice in a way but still…he's still an idiot with ramen for a brain. But, here's something interesting. He's with a girl.

She's pretty. She's tall with a lean yet somehow petite figure. She had creamy skin and long midnight blue hair. Her very aura suggests mild, timid, gentle, in fact it was boosted by the sweet, , white summer dress. What I found most interesting was her eyes, which were colored pale lavender, almost white. Almost.

I saw Naruto grin dorkily like the dork he was. She seemed pretty nervous, fidgeting, adjusting her dress. It looked like they were on a date but then Naruto held her hand and she turned deep red. She looked like she was about to faint. Good thing she didn't because Naruto, being the moron he was, probably wouldn't know what to do. She smiled and said something, probably 'good bye' because they waved, and went different directions.

I smiled as I watched them Naruto was way lucky getting a girl like that. I looked at her again trying to guess what brand her dress was. It was cute, something I might buy during my shopping trip with Sasuke. Suddenly I noticed something strange. This was a one way alley, now crossovers or anything. So why was she walking towards the wall?

She stopped a step away from the wall, then with grace that was hardly human, she somersaulted over it and landed on the roof of the three story apartment, hardly looking like it was anything out of the ordinary. Oh. My. Gosh.

I changed my gaze and saw Naruto staring at something which could be only described as pure panic. Only thing is, he wasn't staring at her. He was staring at me.

Here we go, chapter three is done. I hope you enjoyed it! Three more people may still review and pick a character.

To WrongTimeForDreaming, here's Naruto's introduction, hope you liked it!

To Akane no Akasuna, Gaara's not here yet but you can expect glimpses of him later on.

To all you guys who put this in your alerts, Thanks I really appreciated it!


	4. Sharpest Lives

'thinking'

_Flash back or dream _

"Talking"

**Demon or inner**

**I opened two fortune cookies today , courtesy of my mom not cooking. Here is what they say: "Everything is not without a downside. Compensation , must be made" and "Be wary of connection with the opposite gender. Today is not your lucky day for love". What the heck is that supposed to mean?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stared at me. I stared back. The panic on his face was only getting more emphasized as he spluttered out, "you didn't see anything!". "What, you mean that girl jumping a humanely impossible height". His gaze hardened now, with a trace of protectiveness. "No one will believe you". "I wasn't planning on saying". He finally looked relaxed. "Well, ok then. Remember, you didn't see anything. She's…uh…an acrobat. Well, see you at school on Monday!" he yelled, walking passed me. I shook my head. Acrobat my foot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And then before I knew it, she was on the roof. A three story roof" I recalled the story to Sasuke as we paid for a pair of sandals. "Hn. Whitish eyes you say? Must be a Hyuuga" he said as he took the shopping bag from the clerk. "Excuse me, a what?". "A Hyuuga" he said as they walked out of the store. "The Hyuuga was a famous clan of assassins, or shinobi as they are sometimes called. Anyway, there was a war sometime, centuries ago, between the Hyuuga, the fire country and the lightning country. They were eventually betrayed by one of their own, a Hyuuga kunoichi, or rather a female ninja. She aroused some of the other Hyuugas and there was a family clash. So far , all the Hyuugas are dead with the exception of three, who, due to the bloodshed, turned into demi demons".

Ok, I wasn't expecting that. "So why was there a Hyuuga girl with Naruto?". He looked at me with an amused expression, "he was probably her angel". My eyes widened, "there are guy angels?!". "Yep. Gender doesn't quite matter when it comes to angels and demons". Alright, another new thing.

My gaze went up and down the sunny avenue we were on before I squealed and practically dragged Sasuke to the dress store. "Ok, alright, Sakura my arm, Sakura my arm!" I didn't hear him, I just grabbed a white summer dress from the rack. It looked almost exactly identical to the one the Hyuuga girl was wearing. "Sasuke!" I said in a girlish pitch that made him wince, "I'm trying this on!".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time we sat down for lunch, he had a total of four shopping bag between us. Sasuke had commented that he thought I didn't think his budget could take it. It's not that I was being cheap, it's just that every single thing in that bag was absolutely perfect. Of course, with him being a guy, it's not like he would understand that. "Quality, not Quantity, Sasuke" I preached as we sat at a table outside a soothing Star Bucks café. He took a sip of his espresso while I just had the simple iced caramel, accompanied by a cherry lollipop. "Well, if that's how you see it, fine. Anyway, you have another two hours to try to empty one of my several wallets" he smirked. The guy was filthy rich. Damn.

"Well, in that case, let's head for an accessory store!" I shouted, pumping my fist in the air. He shook his head at my antics, and paid the bill. "Let's go," he said grabbing the bags. Ah ,yes, I was finally getting to him. There's no way he can tell me he wasn't bored to death after we're through. He walked, following behind me, a passive look on his face, as he looked at all the accessory stores around us, probably trying to guess which one I'm most likely to squeal and drag him into. Being a girl, it was a passion in choosing the right accessories. An all black outfit and a colorful accessory do wonders when used right. I was about to walk into an accessory store called, "Razzle Dazzle" (weird name) when I felt a chill. It was like someone was aiming icicles at the back of my neck. It was so cold. I turned around, but when I looked I saw nothing. Creepy. I glanced at Sasuke who was on red alert. Either he noticed my change of mood or his own uncanny devil senses picked up danger on it's radar.

He took a gentle hold of my arm and nudged me away from the store, "why don't we try a different shop. How about bags? Girls drool over bags. I've seen it". "Uh…ok" I answered choppily. We turned a corner and ended up in the avenue when a gust of wind blew at us. Out of instinct I pinned my skirt to my legs, holding my arm up to my face. For a split second I saw a girl with sandy hair, but it was as if she just disappeared with the wind. Ok…getting freaked. Sasuke's hold on my arm tightened slightly. "Pretty windy today…" he mumbled. "I hate windy days" I voice from behind us spoke, "it gets dirt in my puppet's joints". I turned around again, to get a look at the owner of the voice. It was a dude in a black hoody. I could make out a mass of messy brunette, hair, and a pair of sharp calculating eyes. He held up a hand in a friendly gesture. "Hi" he said. "Hell-" I never got to finish my greeting because Sasuke yanked me away the stranger. Before I knew it we were in flight, Sasuke dragging me along the pavement. I kept up to him, luckily, thanks to years of being on the track team. I heard the stranger curse, but if he was a threat, he sure didn't follow us. Still my mind went into panic mode, adrenalin pumping, fight or flight.

Sasuke POV

I grabbed her by the wrist, careful not to grip too hard lest I crack it. They were after her as I somewhat knew they would be. Still, I wasn't counting on them sending one of their ace cards, the Sand siblings. They are one of the prides of the DMRO, (Dark Matter Research Organization) or better known as the Devil Coven or Coven by us nomads.

The one just now was Kankuro. He's no demon, but he's definitely formidable. One of the strangers moved in an odd, jerky manner. It was quick but I was quicker, I jumped back, protecting Sakura as a scythe attached to a robot arm- or should I say puppet arm- nearly made the both of us chopped meat. I let go of Sakura for a moment, she was still stunned. Not good in this situation. I turned around only to see that every bystander, every single one in that street (which would be about eighteen), were puppets. I cracked my knuckles.

Kankuro was formidable indeed. Kankuro Subaku, son of the president of the DMRO. I've heard rumors. When he was young, his father conducted an experiment on him. The bone marrow in his arms and fingers were replaced by special synthetic metal. This allowed him to manipulate other metals like some sort of magnetic force. His weapon of choice: metal battle suits. That's how he gained the title, Puppet Master.

"Sasuke…" Sakura's worried whimper cut through my thoughts. Now was not the time to stall, it was the time to act. I delivered a quick kick to the puppets, jaw, knocking it clean off of it's head, followed by a kick to it's torso as it stumbled back. Kankuro smirked, and had one of his puppets through a knife at me, which I effortlessly parried. Not wanting to waste more time, a grabbed a pair of my trusty pistols. Two pulls of a trigger, and I shattered it's limb joints. Another puppet came at me, with a freakin chainsaw. I shot it's arm of, then kicked it, away just in time to duck as another razor blade flew over my head. I knocked the arm of and literally went into a shooting frenzy. Really, breaking their arms off is the only way to deal with them. As soon as they were nothing but scraps of metal crawling on the concrete, a made my way to the core.

Kankuro was ready for me. He already had a pair of falchion blades in hand. There was a clang of metal as my pistol knocked the blade away from his defense, I aimed the pistol at his head point blank. "Sasuke , no!" I heard Sakura scream. That was all that was needed, I hesitated, for a split second. At once I was blown black by a gust of wind. I sailed through the air then landed on my feet just in time to avoid another gust of wind, this time a razor wind. It left large slashes up against the brick wall. Another gust of wind flew at me, then another, heck I even had to avoid a frigging cyclone. Finally the winds subsided and I wasn't all that surprised to see Kankuro's older sister standing amidst the wreckage.

She had her sandy hair in the signature hair style. I'd recognize her anywhere after the last time we fought . In her gloved hands she held a lighted cigarette, and she donned a short purple dress. I was sure though that she wouldn't fight with hesitation. She could move all she wanted to without worrying about me getting a peak under her skirt (not that I would want to) since she had on thick black stockings. "Uchiha" she acknowledged, blowing out some of the smoke. "Where's your baby brother, Temari?". She reddened. "We don't need him for something as trivial as this".

Temari Subaku, oldest of the three. She, unlike Kankuro was an actual Demon, like me. How that happened, though I don't know. It says in her record that she was a demon since age four… four! Well, I'd like to know how that came about, but I'll have time for it later. One thing though, she could literally make the wind do her bidding. I'd have to be careful.

Temari spat out her cigarette, "the President would like to see you". I smirked "tell him to wait". She twitched, "such impertinence". She looked over her shoulder, "c'mon ,bro. Let's haul this one in". Kankuro grinned menacingly and with a snap of his fingers, the metal puppets, rose up, back together again.

I slipped my hand in my pocket, and took out something round and metallic, "would you look at the time. My watch says it's time to go". I tossed the grenade. I had one last look at Kankuro and Temari's surprised faces, before it went off. With a loud explosion, we took our leave. I grabbed Sakura and we took off running.

Sakura's POV

Everything I saw, everything that just happened, it was like some James Bond movie, no prize for guessing who Mr. Bond was. I was still scared, but I was exhilarated. We ran through the streets, past shoppers, dog walkers and loads of vendors. I laughed with a sort of relief that, hey,-look-at-me,-I'm-still -alive, feeling. Sasuke then gave me a hey-did-you-hit-your-head look. I just smiled apologetically. We ran into a deserted, in our haste, then Sasuke suddenly stopped, I almost bumped into him. "Crap" he muttered.

A chill went up my spine. I was almost afraid to look over Sasuke's shoulder at what was there. Curiosity got the better of me and I looked. It was just a kid, younger even than those two from just now, probably my age which would be seventeen. The guy had blood red hair and turquoise eyes, rimmed with black circles. He was sitting on the floor, against a planked up door, in a plain black shirt. He had baggy olive green pants. Looking closer, I saw he had some sort of a belt bag which was hard and shaped like a gourd. As he stood up, grains of sand seemed to trail off of him. When he turned to face us I saw a strange tattoo on his forehead, it was some kind of kanji. I was Japanese, but hey, I lived in America. I had no idea what it was…though I could speak Japanese, I never learned how to write it.

Then he spoke. It was just a whisper, but it sounded more like old bones blowing in the wind. "Excuse me, but I'll be killing that girl now". That meant me. Sasuke dropped into a defensive position, pistol at the ready. The boy just looked bored, like he was being forced to do some weird chore like accompanying his grandmother's yappy poodle to a dog psychiatrist. That look however changed when his eyes landed on me. I swear I saw a cracked smile on his face. "So you're Sakura…" the gourd at his side exploded. Sand erupted from it, streaming out like some sort of serpent. Sasuke rushed forward, shooting at it. The bullets just went through the sand. The boy ignored Sasuke, and sent the sand for me, I jumped back barely avoiding a tendril of sand. "Hm? You don't freeze up like the others…" he muttered.

He was interrupted by a kick from Sasuke, though it never met it's mark. It was just intercepted by a wave of sand. Gaara was about to turn his attention back to me when some bullets made it's way through his shield of sand. It hit his neck but instead of blood spurting, it just cracked and fell off as sand, only to be covered up again by more sand. The boy, glanced at Sasuke, "so I have to get rid of this one before I get the girl…?". Sasuke smirked, "come on, dirt face". The boy closed his eyes, "how stupid… protecting others above yourself…". Tendrils of sand materialized , shooting at Sasuke, all missing. Sasuke danced through the death bringing missiles as if he had done this all his life and memorized it's routine, all the while shooting at the sand wielder.

What I did, (all I could do really) was watch. I watched the red head, and Sasuke fight it off. It looked like Sasuke was doing ok but…the dangerous guy wasn't even trying yet. In fact, it looked like he was stalling… "Sakura! Look Out!". What? Then I saw it. There was a tendril of sand that Sasuke hadn't noticed till now…and it was coming for me. That's it, I guess. Game Over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blood splattered everywhere…and once again, it wasn't my blood…I felt hot tears run down my cheeks. It just wasn't fair…

"**SASUKE!"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke fell into my arms, blood splattering from where the tendril had pierced him.

My cloths were soaked with crimson…my hands as well.

"Sasuke!" I shouted again, though I knew that shouting wouldn't help him.

He grit his teeth, his face twisted in agony, as a trickle of blood dripped down his chin from his mouth.

I continued to cry.

He began to push himself from me, "no worries. It's just a lil' puncture", before he fell on to his knees, coughing up blood.

I cupped my mouth with my hands, unsure of what to do, until that kid took a step closer. Sureness snapped in, I ran in front of Sasuke, arms spread wide, determination on my face.

"Sakura, don't" Sasuke said, "run, just run. I'll take care of this".

I shook my head defiantly. "Sakura…"he pleaded.

The kid took another step forward.

That's it. I grabbed Sasuke's pistol that was lying on the floor and pointed it at the red head. I felt me hands shaking, whether it was from fear or because I was holding it to tight I wasn't sure.

There was a twitch of the red head's mouth, like a smirk, but it never formed. "Don't you know? I can easily take you apart, limb by limb. I don't have to be merciful when killing you".

BLAM!

I pulled the trigger and shot him…right between the eyes too

Surprise was evident, on both their faces, didn't think a damsel in distress like me would put up a fight, huh?

Then he recovered, "very well. Die defiantly".

**BLAM!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I can only say one thing, "that wasn't me".

The red head grit his teeth in silent pain, there was a part on his shoulder that was smoking.

There was a short awed whistle, somewhere above. That's where I looked and I saw three figures. They were difficult to see against the sunlight. I heard a "nice aim, Itachi". At the sound of that name, I noticed a twitch of a smirk on Sasuke's face.

"That guy sure was lucky. It went past his layers of sand, past his skin but stopped at the bone, un. If that had been any closer though, I'm sure the C-14 bullet would have done some real damage, un".

All of a sudden, two of the figures leapt off of the roof and on to the floor. There was a "Tch" from the roof and a "cocky demons. Why can't they use the freaking stairs like normal people do, un?". I gasped in shock when I saw one of them…he looked almost exactly like Sasuke. He turned to look at us and nodded in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke's smirk fully took place, "hello, Itachi". "Hn, you look pretty beat up…little brother". Sasuke's smirk began to fade a bit. Wait, little brother?!

The other one landed beside me. He looked a bit younger than me. He had rose colored hair, and hooded ash colored eyes. "Excuse me miss. I shall be assisting you for now" he said in a very polite, yet bored manner. "Sasori, get Sasuke and the angel out of here", I heard a growl from red head as Itachi gave the order.

The door at the side of the building slammed open, revealing an exhausted, blonde male, "damn stairs, un". He dropped a back at his side, making a loud, clinking metal noise, "ammo's ready, un!". I didn't bother to look what was in there.

The one called Sasori nodded, then he picked up Sasuke, and placed him on his back, "take care of Deidara" he called, "I won't forgive you if you lose my anchor". Itachi nodded once, Deidara smirked, "go ahead, scram, un", and with that we were off.

I didn't know who these people were…but there was no doubt I could trust them.

Suddenly I was pushed to the side as a razor sailed over my head. I looked who had pushed me-it was Naruto. "N-Naruto!" I stammered. He grinned his foxy grin, "you can thank me later, for now, just go!!" and he was gone. In my side view I saw the fair girl with pale eyes from the other day. She was gracefully weaving through more of those metallic puppets. I saw her give me a smile as she delivered a shattering palm strike to one of the puppets.

I saw Sasori waiting for me, so I picked myself up and followed him. There were incredibly strong gusts of wind heading towards us. I could see Temari battling a woman with purple hair tied up in a wild ponytail. The purple haired woman kept throwing her daggers at Temari only to have them blown away. Meanwhile Temari was also being pressured by a Chinese looking girl with twin buns who expertly handled a chain and spike. A way ward gust of wind almost blew my off of my feet, only to feel myself caught by someone. I smelled a fragrance, lilac, it was a familiar fragrance.

"Don't worry ,Sakura".

I looked up to see a pair of baby blue eyes.

"I've got you" Ino said

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yes I am aware it is very very late, Please don't kill me. But I had Mucho MCU's (Mastery Check Ups), our kind of exams and we even had the very first NAT(National Achievement Test) for second years, so I've had a lot to do. Anyway, this chapter is really long so I hope it made up for my tardiness

Please R&R!


	5. Interlude

thinking'

_Flash back or dream _

"Talking"

**Demon or inner**

**That day…I lost my life**

**Despair crept up on me, turning my heart into a pincushion, stretching it, twisting it in angles it wasn't supposed to go, all the while laughing at it's new toy. Oh! It broke…too bad. We'll just get you a new heart to play with.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

What began as a shopping treat ended with the destruction of everything I called safety.

As if it wasn't enough that I nearly died, they had to target my parents as well.

I came home with Sasori and Ino only to return to a flaming inferno of where my home used to be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I saw the flames, eating up the structure of my house, already all that was left was the skeleton of my once was home. I could smell the choking smoke, the stench of numerous burning objects. I clutched my chest. Memories, hundreds worth of memories were in that house.

You know what's worse? My family was in there.

"Dad! Mom!" I screamed, running forward, only to be held back by Ino. I pulled viciously, I scratched her hands, anything to make her let go. I kept pulling, sick to my core. Here was my best friend, keeping me from saving my family, my parents, my brother…my home.

I was in danger of suffocating. Watching it burn, all the truths were piling up on me, crushing me.

Here was that demon, Sasori, watching nonchalantly as everything I cared for was taken in one sweep of destiny. The fire illuminated his face, contrasting against his cold ash colored eyes.

Here was Sasuke. The reason I lost everything.

I didn't want this. None of it. I despised it. Hated every fiber of their beings. What right did they have, dragging us normal, good people in their damn sins.

I screamed, long, and loud. It sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Only Ino flinched. That flinch was all I needed. I tore away from her and ran for the house. "Sakura, no!".

Maybe, maybe, they were still alive. Maybe I wasn't too late, I could still save them, right? Right?!

Suddenly I knocked into someone. It was Sasori, he had appeared before me in a blur. Then I felt pain, searing across my face. He had slapped me.

"Sasori…!" that was Ino. She moved towards me to help me up, but Sasori held up a hand, stopping her.

He spoke in his cold monotone voice, "don't help her".

His eyes landed on me, looking through me, through my blood stained dress and at my soul. I looked away. I didn't want filth staining my soul.

"What would your parents think?" he whispered. "Would they want their only daughter to die for no reason?".

He gestured to himself, "I have never known my parents…but I know that no parent would want their children to die".

He swept his hand out pointing at the burning house. "You go in there and you die". As if to prove his point, there was a loud creaking noise…and the whole structure broke down, caved in and imploded.

"NOOO!!!"

I fell backward, caught only by Ino. I cupped my mouth with my hands, my eyes, large, reflecting the flames of hell before me. I was in a state of stupor, I could feel myself choking, my brain going on melt down. Blank, like there was a power shortage. My chest kept heaving, my heart working over time. My brain was dying out, like a cell phone out of battery. My heart was torn, broken, yet it was that tiny thing, working itself to death, trying to keep me alive.

I almost felt sorry for it. It was as though it was saying, "**come on Sakura! You can do it**".

But no. I couldn't do it. I was going to die either way.


	6. House of Wolves

thinking'

_Flash back or dream _

"Talking"

**Demon or inner**

_**Mary , Mary, quite contrary, how does your garden grow?**_

_**With huge Church bells, and Gates to Hell**_

_**And three demons in a row…**_

_**Ah, Mary…**_

_**Don't you regret it now?**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rays of colored light escaped through the dusty stain glass window. You could see the twinkling grains of dust, falling oh so slowly. The pews were old, dusty, some were falling apart. A couple in fact were discarded messily to the side, broken in half by some unknown force.

Broken candles littered the floor, as old statues of saints looked at the intruders with some sort of an accepting fondness. The cross greeted us as we entered through giant oak doors of the ancient, magnificent church.

Around the walls were pictures of the last supper, murals of the crucifixion. I looked at these pictures in wonder. Jesus had come, riding on his donkey. Everyone loved him, everyone was happy to see him. By the end of the week however, they were shouting, "_crucify him! Crucify him!" ._ That is something I never understood.

I saw Sasori lay Sasuke on one of the pews. He said something softly to Ino, and she quickly, disappeared in the room by the altar. I sat on a spot beside a figure of Mother Mary, standing on a cloud. She was one of the most reassuring things right now. It's like she was saying, _"just breath, we'll get through this…" . _No, actually that's something my Mom would have said…

Ino reappeared, holding a huge bag with a red cross on it. She stopped rigid, right in front of Sasuke and her hand flew to her mouth before she sharply turned away as if she would vomit. I don't blame her. I could smell the blood even from here…and I guess the sight with that was not pretty.

She dropped the bag promptly at Sasori's feet and made her way towards me after a nod of permission from the stoic demon. She sat herself beside me and put her arm around me, "hey, gal. It's ok now. You're safe. Itachi and everyone will take care of you now". She looked into my eyes, with a pitying smile, "look at you. You must have been through hell. Not knowing what was going on at first, no one to talk to. Some weird, shady guy popping up and telling you some retard story about Angels and Devils…". For a moment she was lost, probably reminiscing her own experience.

At once I thought the atmosphere to stuffy, to serious. So, I'll try to loosen it up a little. "So…" I began, "which one did you tie the knot with?". She looked at me for a few seconds, trying to figure out if I was delirious before a smile broke across her face. "So that's what you see this as, huh? Commitment, commitment…". I smiled as well, letting the girl in me take over for a while, "is it Sasori? He seems pretty good looking". Ino shook her head of golden hair, "no, no. His angel is Deidara. He was probably there a while ago. You know, blonde, blue eyes, the one with a bag of bullets. They're not gay though. They both made a commitment not to marry. They're like brothers now".

My mind wandered back. Yeah, I remember someone with that description. He looked like some artistic bohemian dude to me…but I guess guns and ammo can also be considered art, for guys I mean. "So which one was it, then?" I probed. Her face suddenly took on a dreamy look, "Itachi. He's the one-" "-who looks like Sasuke". She nodded then squealed. I saw Sasori twitch.

"Since Itachi and Sasuke are brothers, that means we'll be sisters in law!" she said, clapping her hands together. I went in reject mode, "wait, you and Itachi are getting married?! Sasuke and I are getting married?! Hell no! Just because we're tied to each other doesn't mean we're actually, _actually,_ tying the knot!". Ino grinned peevishly, "Forehead, your blushing!". Yeah she was right, I was blushing.

She continued, "anyway it's not mandatory for Angels and Devils of opposite gender to end up together, but most of us are! Naruto and Hinata, Neji and Tenny…". I let her go on for a while, "oh! And you should see Tsunade and Jiraiya! They look great together, although Jiraiya's a perv and Tsunade's fabulous , but still…".

Tsunade, that's an unusual name. "Who's Tsunade?". She went silent for a while, thinking out how she would explain, "well, she's like the Supreme angel around here. I hear she's fifty but she looks like she could be twenty. She's got killer strength and a gift for healing. She's a bit of a teacher to some of us Angel's".

Oh great, more schooling, "what does she teach?". "Defense of course!". . . "I'm sorry but what do you mean by that?". "I'll explain it later but let's just say that, sure, Angel's have Demon's to protect them, but…it's always good if we know some tricks of our own".

At that moment the Oak doors swung open. Ino looked up for a second, before getting up and shouting, "Hinata! Ten-Ten!". There was the Hyuuga girl in all her, white, elegant, angelic glory. She smiled politely, and I saw, not a single scratch, or crease in her white summer dress. How do they do it?

Beside her was, the girl with twin buns and Chinese clothing. She on the other hand, looked quite ruffled up. On her skin were numerous beads of sweat as well as several scratches and bruises. She was still panting heavily but managed a peace sign in greeting as well as a triumphant grin. I saw tears on her clothing as well as the chain and spike tucked, at her side.

Ino smiled at them, "so good to see you two back, and well, but Tenny, I'm telling you. Neji will eat your guts for dinner when he gets back and hears his little angel went to the front lines".

Ten-Ten pouted, "don't call me an angel, cause I'm not".

"Right. You're the rebellious, kick butt, warrior girl from Shao Lin".

Ten-Ten's grin spread, "right, and am proud of it".

Just then Ino noticed something amiss, "say, Hinata, where's Naruto?".

The Hyuuga girl's eyes wandered to the door, "he went with Anko , Itachi and Deidara in pursuit of the Subaku Unit".

I looked up in suprise, wasn't Naruto supposed to be the angel of the pair?

Ino sighed, "jeez , Hinata. You're spoiling him. You always let him have his way".

"I suppose. I am a bit worried…"

"If you're so worried, why'd you let him go?"

Hinata gave a smile, "I will not insult his ability nor his will power".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's been hours since, the arrival of Hinata and Ten-Ten and already in that time, the once deserted church had become very crowded. There was a gathering of unusual people.

I saw a lot of strange people. Some I was surprised to actually know, like Shikamaru for example. Chouji had also tagged along. It was these people that I stayed with, drawing a sense of comfort and familiarity from them. It turns out that Shikamaru was some sort of genius tactician to them. Through a strange twist of events, he discovered Itachi and Ino some time way back. Since then he hasn't left the strange coven.

Chouji was also another normality, as I called it. He possessed no specialty whatsoever, however, he stuck around, helping in matters of food when it became scarce, since his family owned a string of super markets shops.

However, there were those I was also uneasy about. One of the later pairs that had arrived, were rather unsettling. It consisted of a man with orange hair with numerous piercings and a blue haired woman with a paper flower in her hair. Without a word, their very presence commanded respect. And I made the mistake of looking into the eyes of the man. I immediately looked away as we made contact. He sauntered towards me, earning a look of confusion from those round him.

"You, with the pink hair. What is your name?".

I gulped an answered in a shaky voice, "Sakura Haruno, sir".

"Do not look at the floor when speaking to me" he said firmly.

With difficult, I looked at his eyes, they were lined with grey rings.

"Are you an Angel, or a Demon?".

"Angel, sir".

"Whose?".

"Sasuke Uchiha's, sir".

"Uchiha…so he finally found an anchor for himself, good…".

He looked at me again, "you have a strong essence. I expect much from you" and with that, he walked away, along with his partner.

My knees nearly buckled as I was caught by Ino, "easy…" she whispered, helping me to my feet.

"Don't worry about Pein", she said, "he's not that bad, Konan makes sure of that".

I just nodded as I sat next to a dozing Shikamaru.

Of course if there were those I would rather avoid, there were some I actually liked very much. One of them was Kabuto. Like Hinata, it was hard to believe, he was a demon. He seemed so warm hearted, as he healed Ten-Ten's scratches and slices. In fact, I actually learned some things from him.

"Consistency" he began, "is an impossibility among Angels and Demons. Most are different from each other. Like how one becomes a demon varies from one to another. Some Demons have special abilities, others don't . The same goes for Angels. There are those who reach god level, the highest level of resonance and power between Angels and Demons. We only have two pairs who reached that high, being Tsunade and Jiraiya, and Pein and Konan. Some Demons can go longer without Angels, other can't. There's a whole world of difference. This is why, you don't need to be afraid to do things your own way".

"Example. There are Angels who choose to fight as hard as their Demons do. This girl here", he ruffled Ten-Ten's hair, "is a good example. She doesn't use much of her essence, but instead uses her natural physical ability. She uses what she learned at Shao Lin to the best usage".

"There are angels who do use their essence, like Naruto. In fact he uses a lot of it since he has one of the biggest essences around. Then there are those like Shizune" he gestured to a woman in the corner with short black hair and long black dress, "she uses her essence for healing. She can repair damaged cells, and tissue with her essence, thus closing up wounds, Like what I'm doing right now. So, any questions?".

I nodded, "are Angels the only ones with essence?". "No. Every living creature has essence, humans especially, but it's just a special few, such as Angels and Demons that can properly utilize it. Technicaly it's a life force, but to use it, you need to be able to switch it on".

Switch it? "Anyway, it happens in due time, you'll learn how to use it sooner or later" he finished.

"Kabuto!" the one named Shizune, called. "Ooops! Sorry, please excuse me", and he walked over to her.

Ino popped up at my shoulder, "so, having fun yet?". I shook my head, "no. My brain's melting".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another hour passed and I was getting more and more uncomfortable. Ino and Shikamaru were called away on something and Chouji had to go home. This left me, alone in my thoughts. Now, with nothing to distract me, the full situation was dawning on me. My parents, were probably dead. My house, my home, destroyed. My normal life, it's not like I could go to school, now that I was being targeted. To top it all off , it was like I was in a surreal dream, filled with everything in this church and more. The strange pair, Pein and Konan… Essence…the mysterious Tsunade…the psychotic red head…Sasuke injured.

Suddenly I was jerked back. Sasuke! Oh, no! Was he alright? I went over to where Sasori was working for what might have been the seventh time now, only to see that it wasn't Sasori hovering above Sasuke but a young, busty, blonde woman, who I didn't notice enter. She was flanked by Kabuto and Shizune, both whispering urgently as Sasori, stood to the side, letting them work.

"Tsunade-sama, he's completely healed" Shizune whispered. "It's unusual. It seems as though he has an automatic healing factor" Kabuto said. The blonde woman looked up at Sasori, "what is your report?". Sasori, answered in his usual monotone, "after I arrived at the scene, we took a side stop, to drop his angel of at her home, however it was inflames and completely destroyed when we got there. We then came here and when I checked him, his wound had already begun to heal".

Shizune spoke, "it is not impossible for demons to have automatic healing factors, but as far as we've know, Sasuke had never displayed such a factor in the past". "Perhaps, it formed after he found an angel? After all, consistency is a no-no" Kabuto smirked, adjusting his glasses.

The blonde woman turned her head slightly to look at me as if she had known the whole time that I was there, "you're his angel?".

"Uh, yeah. I'm Sakura Haruno-" "-it seems you have some healing powers, girl. I'm Tsunade. Welcome to the gang", she got up and walked over to me. "Kiddo, if there's anything you need, don't be afraid to ask. We're family now" she said, her hand on my head despite the fact that I was almost as tall as her.

"As soon as Sasuke wakes up, you're coming with me. I'm not about to leave a lady here, in this dusty old church where there's no shower and no electricity. That's just too cruel" she gave me a smile. "I don't feel like leaving you with Sasuke just yet either. He may have the money to bring you to any swanky hotel you want, but that guy tends to move around a lot, so I want you to get used to things a bit, first" .

I could feel myself warming up to this woman already. It seems to me as though she knew exactly what I was going through, and how to make things better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was evening when the oak doors slammed open to reveal Itachi, Anko, Deidara , Naruto and another guy who I don't know.

Pein and Konan drifted forward to whisper something to Itachi. His face hardened, but immediately calmed down as Ino appeared through the crowd wrapping her arms around his neck. Pein and Konan nodded to Itachi before going through the Oak doors and fading way into the night.

Deidara dropped his bag of bullets on the floor before, heaving an exhausted sigh. "You look tired" Sasori stated as he walked over to Deidara. "I'm dead beat, the puppet guy alone almost took half my ammo, un". "You lost control didn't you". "What? Me going, bomber happy? No way, un. This eyes mean total control, un". At that moment, Ino let go of Itachi and settled at his side, "actually" Itachi began, "I'll have you know he set the park on fire. You'll see it on tonight's news". Deidara received a smack on his head from Sasori. "Damn, demon. Can't not spill, un…" he muttered as he flinched under a Sasori death glare.

I looked at Naruto and saw him, with his arm wrapped around a blissful Hinata, this however earned a sort of growl from the stranger at the door. Focusing on him I realized he looked like a male version of Hinata except…more serious…and meaner. "Now, Neji" came Ten-Ten's voice, "leave them alone. You know Naruto's a good guy".

The one called Neji turned his needle gaze to Ten-Ten. "The only time you use that tone is when you did something you know you shouldn't". Ten-Ten sighed, "I can take care of myself you know…", "you came to the fair today when the Subaku unit was present. What exactly did you do?". "I fought Temari", "you, fought _her _?! Ten-Ten, _she _is a full fledged demon, with an extra power, _you_ are a girl who doesn't even rely on her own essence. The power gap is huge!". Ten-Ten bristled, "a _girl_?! You regard me as a girl?! I have studied at the Shao Lin temple in China, mastered two kung fu styles, can use just about any weapon well, and you regard me as a girl?! I'm a warrior!". Just when things were about to get ugly, there was a green blur between them.

The blur was revealed to be a boy with bushy eyebrows, a bowl shaped hair cut and a green track suit. "Please, Neji, Ten-Ten, it is un youthful to fight about such trivial matters". There was a silence between the two before, Neji, turned around and huffed, "fine, whatever. Go break your neck for all I care". Ten-Ten's eyes widened but then he was gone. "Neji!" the boy in green shouted but he was gone. Ten-Ten frowned, "Lee, please go ahead and get dinner, I'll go after Neji", and she ran outside.

I'm not sure if she would be able to catch up with Neji and his demonic speed, but hey. That girl had rock hard will power. I'm sure she'd manage.

Anko sighed, putting her hands on her hips, "no offense, Hinata, but that prissy cousin of yours annoys the heck out of me". Naruto retorted this time, "Neji is not _prissy _he's a by the book neat freak but he is definitely not a prissy. He's actually a pretty cool guy". Anko quirked an eyebrow. Hinata, bowed as if apologizing to the purple haired woman, "please don't take him the wrong way. He has a good heart and doesn't mean to be irksome. He's just going through difficulties with my father right now…". Anko sighed, "fine, I'll put up with him for your sake".

I hated myself at the moment because I suddenly felt entertained by what happened. Seeing other people's problems and difficulties suddenly made me happy I wasn't the only one suffering. I hung my head. Your daughter is such a cold hearted girl, father…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In everything that happened that night, there was still more to come. Soon after Itachi's group arrived, one more group arrived. At the head was a hung man with chin length , grey hair. Behind him, were six more figures. There was a girl just a little bit younger than me. She had orange hair and warm brown eyes. She clung tightly to the leading man's arm. Beside her was a pretty young woman, with fair skin and dark hair.

The girls eyes scanned the crowd until she met the eyes of someone familiar. "Naruto!" she shouted, she let go off the man's arm and made her way to the energetic blonde. "Hi, Sasame!" he said waving. She smiled, "big brother and us Fuumas have some big information for you guys right now" she said as she continued to smile. Naruto looked over her shoulder and at the man with grey hair, "sup' Arashi!", he then turned to the pretty young woman, "well, if it isn't the Koto Princess. The first time we met, you were kicking me down the street". The Koto Princess smiled, "yes, that is one of my fondest memories of you".

There was a 'tsk' from the group, "hey Naruto, how could you forget me?" came from a large , tanned man. Naruto smiled apologetically, "sorry Hanzaki, didn't mean to forget about you…". Arashi spoke up, "forgive me Naruto, but we must cut this meeting short. We have some urgent news for Jiraiya".

"Jiraiya's not here right now, but I'll take it", Tsunade said, stepping forward. Arashi handed Tsunade a file and a big envelope of papers. Tsunade daintily opened it and examined the content. Her eyes brushed over the first sentence before the widened. "You were able to get this much?" she said in awe, while looking at the Fuumas. Arashi, smiled, "the Fuuma clan owes you". Tsunade smiled, "thank you".

Arashi nodded, an headed to the door, "we really wish we could stay longer, but we have some business to attend to". "Understood". Naruto however whined, "but you just got here". Sasame held up a finger, "when business calls, we must come. Well, Ta ta, Naruto! Bye, you guys!". There were murmurs of good byes and farewells, as the strange group, departed from the church.

Tsunade cleared her throat, "well, I assume this gathering was a success. We have new information, and ties have been strengthened. We shall meet here once again in, twenty days time. Dismissed". There was another low mummer amongst the crowd as it began to thin. Various figures, put on their coats, and left, walking, leaping running, across the ground in different directions, all away from the church.

Finally only a hand full was left. "Take care Sakura, see you in twenty days" Ino said, hugging me. "Yeah, Sakura, be careful", Shikamaru added. Itachi stood in front of me, eying me for a moment, "I know you'll take good care of Sasuke" he said, "good luck to you, Sakura Haruno". And with that, the trio left.

As I watched them go, I felt an arm wrap around my waist, and a peck on my cheek. Then there was a playful voice, "next time we'll continue the shopping trip, _without_ all the blood".

Whew. Next chapter done. Forgive me, Neji fans for the earlier remark. I was trying to fit Anko's character. If it was a bit boring, please bare with me. It was important for explanation. Anyways, still

I hope you enjoyed it!

By the way, if you watched, the Naruto first series, you might recognize the Fuumas from episodes 136-139 or so


	7. Cemetry Drive Part I

This chapter is for fruitsbasket girl and her OC Arisu Mizushima

thinking'

_Flash back or dream _

"Talking"

**Demon or inner**

**Did you know that rabies is most common in dogs? The virus gets in your dog through a bite, then travels to the brain. It usually takes a while to notice though, and sometimes we don't know that it might be the last month before our dog turns into a killing machine. Still, most of the population in the world owns dogs. Still, we love them.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arisu POV

I pushed my black hair away from my blue eyes, so I could see better. It was dark already and I didn't need my curtain of black hair covering up my view. I groped for the night vision goggles and quickly put them on, just as I heard a growl from the giant white dog beside me.

Akamaru sniffed at the floor before barring his teeth and slinking down the alley to the right. I felt a pat on my shoulder. Kiba. "Guns at the ready now. Precious seconds can be wasted by readying a gun. Those seconds could mean a lot when we come face to face with a hive off genetically modified killer bats". I rolled my eyes but did as he told me.

This was the daily routine for us mercenaries. Our tiny but effective squad consisted of me, Arisu Mizushima (the techno girl), Kiba Inuzuka, (part knuckle head, part werewolf muscle of the group), and Akamaru, (genetically modified dog, shredder and eater of leftovers). Tonight, we were on a job for some laboratory to exterminate some giant killer bats. Real fun.

I trailed Kiba down the dark alley. He didn't need any night vision whatever stuff. His nose told him exactly where everything was.

I heard a sniff, and a growl like a chainsaw before I heard _them._

Flapping leathery wings, the size of bed mattresses. Then I saw them Red eyes. A lot of red eyes.

I ducked and rolled to the side as one of them screeching bats sailed over me. It then made friends with Kiba's fist as it was thrown to the back of the alley. "Yahoo!" he shouted, followed by a bark from Akamaru, "let's start the show!".

I made base behind a crate on the floor. Spreading my highly priced weapons on the floor, I took my pick. It was a rifle, long and sleek ,a bit slow but real powerful.

I adjusted it on my shoulder and looked for my first target. There was a large hairy one. It was clinging to the walls all the time leaping from one wall to another. That one I wanted to get rid of fast.

I aimed at its neck and fired. There was a splatter of crimson as it fell and-what's this?- the bullet went through and hit another bat in the corner. That's a bonus.

Two down.

Akamaru was busy, a streak of white in the dark alley. He professionally chose unsuspecting targets, and with cold professionalism, he dismantled them, a.k.a ripped their limbs off. There were snarls followed by a ripping noise. That skinny bat had just become Akamaru's chew toy.

Kiba grabbed on to the railing of a balcony and with its help, used height to further power his flying kick. There was a crunching noise, as he struck a bat in the chest. The two of them plummeted to the ground. Thinking quickly, Kiba used the bat's wings to slow down the fall. As soon as he reached the ground, he kicked off once again, going for another bat. His sharpened nails easily made the flying mammal a pincushion.

Eventually my rifle ran out of ammo. I didn't have time to reload so I traded in the rifle for a pistol. Much easier to handle. Pulling a trigger, I fired at another bat. It hit its wing. Hmm, my aim's a bit off there.

The bat wasn't hurt, just angry. It let out a shriek before doing a dive bomb on me. I ducked in time as it's fury mass went over me, but now, I was cornered. I took out my pistol and fired, one bullet, two bullets, three bullets. What was up?! Why wasn't it working?

Finally, a clicking noise told me my trusty pistol was spent. I realized in horror that the huge bat was between me and my bullets as well as all my guns. So I was cornered with an empty pistol what do I do? No, I don't call for help.

I was weaponless, but then, an old street fighting trick arouse in my mind. Using all the strength in my puny arm, I pulled my arm back, and threw my empty pistol at its furry skull. There was a satisfying crunch and it crumpled to the floor.

Anything can be used as a weapon, but still…"I can't believe it actually worked".

"Hey, Arisu. Are you ok over there?!" Kiba called. "Yeah, I'm fine. I think this is the last one.

Kiba pouted, "no fair, I wanted the last one!".

My forehead throbbed, "stop whining! I almost died just now!" I shouted as he covered his ears, Akamaru put his paws over his ears, doing the same.

Kiba POV

Arisu sat at the computer as soon as we got home. Yeah, we lived in the same house, no parents, just us and Akamaru. I wonder what people thought of that. Arisu's voice jolted me out of my thoughts, "the CEO of that laboratory says thanks. Also, the money's already in our bank account" she said turning the monitor to face me. I whistled, seeing the large sum. Akamaru caught a whiff of Cyber money, too. He barked , then gave a doggy grin, obviously he knew that meant a nice variety of raw meat for dinner.

I straightened myself up, "say, let's go to a bar tonight". Akamaru perked his ears, Arisu swung around on her swivel chair. "Why?" she asked quietly. I shrugged ,"in memory of the genetically modified killer bats we fought? May they all have gone to a better place". She smiled widely, "alright Mr. Wise guy. We'll go out tonight".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We stepped into the crowded and noisy bar, Arisu trailing behind me, in a long red jacket. Akamaru was at home, feasting on lamb chop _and_ he had the T.V. to himself, we even gave him permission to use the air-condition , so he'll be fine.

We went to go sit by the counter when someone caught my eye. A pretty girl with green eyes and pink hair. She was someone I've never seen before in this bar, let alone this neighborhood.

On a stool beside her was a woman with short black hair and a long black dress, who seemed to be worried about something. Come to think of it, she looks a bit familiar…

Then I saw the blonde, busty woman. She was _definitely_ familiar.

Sakura POV

Here I was, sitting at a bar with a nurse and a sake sponge…and I was drinking. Yeah. It was true.

I picked up the miniature porcelain sake glass, playing with it a bit in my hand. I tipped its contents into my mouth. I felt the warm, sweet, stingy taste of sake before feeling a bit lighter.

I spared a glance at Tsunade. She was leaning back, sake bottle in hand, while steadily draining its contents. Suddenly a hand appeared, taking the bottle away, "Jeez lady, you drink more than a depressed old man".

It was a guy I never saw before. He had messy brown hair, and there were strange red, fang tattoos on his cheeks. He also possessed a pair of sharp black eyes that were currently scrutinizing Tsunade. Standing a little bit behind him, I noticed a girl with black hair and blue eyes, in a long re jacket. Was she with him? Or just a bystander watching?

Meanwhile Tsunade stared groggily at the boy, before slurring, "I remember you. You're the werewolf kid" , she wrinkled her nose, "you smell like dog, dog boy".

He just kept staring her down, "I've heard that one before, get something new". Tsunade tried to reach for the bottle, but he only held it higher away from her. She scowled at him, unhappy at the interference in her sake draining.

He passed the bottle to the girl with black hair, "Arisu, hold this please". She took it out of his hands quietly. He then settled his eyes on me. I noticed something strange about them. They were…animalistic.

He stretched his hand out to me, "I'm Kiba Inuzaka", I took it and shook, "Sakura Haruno". "Well, Sakura, I'm very much curious how you ended up with this alcohol guzzler" he said grinning. I was a bit unsure how to answer, "we met at church". I myself thought it was a really safe, simple and normal answer before he had a laughing fit. He clutched his stomach, doubling over with laughter. I just stared, the girl behind him sighed, putting her hand to her head as if feeling a massive head ache.

Finally the laughter subsided as he wiped tears of mirth from his eyes, "good one. Real good, a church, hah! Good lord, Tsunade in a church". Well that wasn't entirely false since I met her in a church, but I guess Kiba thought otherwise.

"Oh, yeah!" he said as if suddenly remembering something, he gestured to the girl beside him, "this is Arisu Mizushima. She's real quiet, but be careful she hides a nasty temper. Arisu frowned making a clicking noise with her tongue.

"Kiba", it was Tsunade who had magically conjured up another sake bottle, her cheeks were still pinkish but she looked more alert now, "why don't you consider joining us?". He smiled revealing pointed teeth, "thanks but no thanks. Not a demon. Not an angel. Just the regular half-were wolf. Besides, " he glanced at Arisu, "I've got my own little gang already".

Were wolf? The guy's a were wolf? I looked closer at him. He looked pretty normal, minus the fangs, and sharpened nails…and the tattoos too. What a weird thing. I guess it shouldn't surprise me though, now that I'm running around with a coven of angels and demons.

Tsunade sighed, "oh, well, what a pity". She stood up, flipping some cash on the table, "come on Shizune, Sakura, we're out of here". "Finally" Shizune breathed. I nodded and hopped off of the tall bar stool, but immediately lost my balance, and almost fell back ward if Arisu hadn't caught me.

"A bit light on our feet, are we?" she asked, setting me back on my feet. "Just take a pill" she said tossing me a capsule. "Thanks" I answered, storing it in my pocket. I waved one more time at them, before exiting the bar with Shizune and Tsunade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stranger POV

Two teenagers. Don't know them, never seen them before. Tsunade, and the two women were leaving now. The Canine boy turned down her offer. Interesting. That human girl is a liability to him. Yes…I can work with this.

A shady man with shades and a grey jacket, paid his tab, cast one last look at the girl in the red jacket and left, the bar, slinking into the shadows…

Arisu POV

Monday. I hate Mondays. Kiba and Akamaru were out for a walk, I was alone in the house with my lap top. I sighed, scrolling down my inbox. Junk mail, junk mail, trash, junk mail, your account has expired yadda, yadda ,yadda….

Since that giant mutant bat job, there haven't been any new requests coming in. It's not too much of a worry since the pay we got should keep us financially stable for two and a half more months, but still… two and a half months pass quickly.

My budget worrying was then interrupted by the door bell. I sighed and put down my lap top, to go answer the door. I walked into the short hall way of ours , towards our white, friendly looking front door. I opened it up and saw the most bundled up person I ever saw in my life.

He was wearing a high collared, long sleeve shirt, with a grey, hooded wind breaker on top of it. I barely saw his hands as they were tucked away into his pockets, and his expression was a matter of heads and tails since not only could I not see his mouth, but his eyes were covered by sun glasses.

"Good afternoon" he greeted in a quiet , polite voice. I just stayed in the door frame, not reacting. Seconds of silence lapsed before he took it as a cue to continue.

"My name is Shino, I'm looking for a Kiba Inuzaka, is he in?" he asked in his soft voice. Sensing it was a person with good hearing, I answered back in my regular quiet voice, "no, he's out for a walk . He'll be back soon though. Why don't you come in?", I asked, gesturing to the house. "Yes, thank you", he said, before walking through the door way.

I sat him in the living room, before asking, "want something to drink? Soda, water, beer…?", "Tea if you have any", "that, we do. I'll be right back".

One thought played in my head, as I entered the kitchen, to fix some tea, "Shino, huh?".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I came back, he was exactly as I left him. On the couch by the window. I placed the tray on the coffee table. He murmured a soft, "thank you" before picking up the teaspoon to stir the boiling tea.

"So, Shino" I decided to try a conversation, "what's your reason for the visit". He stirred the tea quietly, "I was just in the neighborhood. Thought I'd drop by…also wanted to warn Kiba about the recent rabies outbreak".

"Oh, how thoughtful…I'm sorry, but Kiba never mentioned you…"

"Well, we actually weren't that close. I just remembered he lived around here".

"Ok, well…where'd you guys meet?".

"You know, the usual. Elementary school. We met over something in the plant beds. He was going to squash one of the bugs there…".

Wait a minute, something was off, "I don't remember there being any plants there when I visited every year".

There was an uncomfortable stillness. He even stopped stirring the tea, which I just noticed he never touched. Then he looked at me. "You sure?".

…silence. Then my cell phone rang. It was upstairs in my room.

Beep Beep. Beep Beep. Beep Beep.

I stood up and smiled, "hold on for a sec, ok? I'll be right back".

I rushed upstairs to my phone. It was on my dresser, and in it were the words, "Kiba, calling".

I picked up, "_Hi, Arisu-!" _"Kiba. I need you to stay really quiet" I said in a serious tone. The line was then filled with silence. I pressed the loud speaker button. Then said loudly, "don't worry, we've got enough kibble till tomorrow. Bye!". I put the phone in my pocket.

If the person downstairs was listening he'd think the call was over. I turned around then almost, received a heart attack. Shino was standing in the door way of my room.

I took five steps back till I was against my dresser. My face turned serious, "I _know _that there were absolutely zero plants in Kiba's school".

Shino stayed silent for a while-I groped for a bottle of perfume on my dresser- before saying softly, "I wasn't counting on you having gone to the same school as Inuzaka".

I flung my bottle of perfume at him, he ducked. It hit the wall, letting lose its fragrant contents. I took that distraction to run passed him, but his hand shot out, seizing a hand full of my hair. I bit back a scream of pain, as he pulled me back. His other hand, formed a fist and hit my middle section. I let out a scream this time.

I staggered back, holding my stomach before slumping against the wall. "_Arisu, what's happening?!"_ Kiba's voice flowed over the line. Shino advanced towards me and taking my hand, he pulled me up. I didn't miss this opportunity to hit him. I slapped him, hard, and he let go, taking a step back.

I grinned, triumphantly, before I felt a strange tickling sensation around me legs. I looked down and so in horror, that my legs were completely covered by blankets of black insects, I screamed, as I felt pain, all over my body. They weren't biting me, but it was like my energy was being sucked away. Meanwhile the never ending bugs, took over. They were all over me, this was the worst fear factor. I screamed again, trying to push them away, but my body was going numb now.

Finally, my vision was obscured and everything went black.

"_Arisu?! Arisu! Answer me, what's happening?! Arisu!"._ Shino calmly walked over to the cell phone, lying on the floor. He picked it up and pressed the end call button. The line went dead.

_Beepbeepbeepbeeepbeeepbeeep….._

To be continued

The chapter is finished, hope you guys enjoyed it, especially fruitsbasket girl!


	8. Cemetry Drive Part 2

thinking'

_Flash back or dream _

"Talking"

**Demon or inner**

**You know, it's not the fact that cemeteries hold dead people that I hate going there. It's the fact that there are hordes of bugs and parasites over there **_**eating **_**the dead people, that I hate cemeteries.**

**Oh, did I just gross you out?**

**My bad…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kiba POV

Crap. This is my fault. **Hey, how is it your fault? **I left her alone. **Dude, how were you suppose to know someone would come snatch her away on a normal day like this?** … **That's right, you didn't know.** Still, I have to save her.** That's right. Go save her. You're the man!**

I was having a pep talk with myself as I stared at the note taped to Arisu's cell phone. I came rushing home, at the speed of light when I heard what was going on, on the other side of the line.

That's just like Arisu. She's so smart, but when it comes to fighting…no, that's my job.

Obviously she put up a fight. I looked at the shattered perfume bottled on the wall.

Obviously she lost. I looked around the house. No Arisu.

I glanced again at the crumpled note in my hand. It was a smooth piece of evenly cut paper. On it were straight lines of letters. Not a single blotch of ink.

_Dear Mr. Kiba Inuzuka_

_I have a Ms. Arisu Mizushima in my possession at the moment. If you want her back unharmed, you must answer to the demands of the DMRO. Meet me in the Memorial cemetery tonight. I shall give you the details of the DMRO's demands there._

_P.S. If you do not come, Mrs. Arisu will be picking out a grave for herself tonight_

_Shino Aburame_

I clenched my sharpened canine teeth. So, this _Shino _was with the Dark Matter Research Organization, the nasty lot of louts. I never ran into them personally but I had stories from Tsunade's lot to go by. They call themselves workers of the future. All they are really are, would be dark magic priests, and freak shows masquerading in long white lab coats and fancy business suits. I pocketed the note.

I was desperate now. It was almost evening, I was running out of time but I'd rather chew my own arms off then join DMRO. In this case, I suppose the saying, "enemies of your enemies are allies", can come into use. It's time to pay Tsunade a visit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stepped into an abandoned dusty old church, though I guess "abandoned' wouldn't be the most proper word, since, aside from myself, there were about six other people. "Well, well, if it isn't Inuzaka…" Tsunade murmured, as she lounged at the altar.

"Hey, what's dog boy and dog doing here?" a loud blonde questioned. I grimaced, great, Naruto was here. After he hears everything he'll be begging to come.

"Hello, Kiba, what brings you here?" beside Naruto was the girl he was supposed to be anchoring though I would have expected it to be the other way around. Hinata was a sweet, polite and refined girl. Naruto was closer to an ogre than a human being _and _he was a trouble magnet to boot.

"You going to answer the question?" asked a voice from the side of the door. It was a man with silver hair and a mask. This guy I haven't seen around, but then again the only people I knew from Tsunade's group were Shizune, Sakura, Hinata and Naruto.

"I need help" I spat out. I didn't like asking for help…but I knew this situation called for it.

I saw Sakura sitting next to Tsunade and Shizune, "are you in some kind of trouble, Kiba?" she asked attentively. "I'm not but by tonight, Arisu might be dead".

There was a wince from Naruto. He didn't know many people, but he was very protective of his friends, and that was considered _everyone_ he knew. Hinata's brow furrowed a bit, and Sakura gasped. The older people were simply silent.

"What's the situation?" Tsunade demanded , authority and seriousness sinking in.

"A demon named Shino Aburame kidnapped Arisu. He said he'll kill her unless I join DMRO. I have to meet him tonight a memorial cemetery, or she dies".

Tsunade nodded absorbing the situation. "By helping you, my associates will be put in danger…"

"I'll join" I said, knowing that this would chain me to them, in other words, "I join and this problem becomes a problem of your entire coven".

Tsunade's lips parted, creating a small smile, "well done Kiba. You could become a politician". I just shrugged. "Alright, let's keep this short since we're running low on time. As you are one of us, your welfare matters to us. I'll send Hinata, Naruto and Kakashi with you on this…" she searched for a term, "rescue mission".

Hinata nodded, "Ok". Naruto was an orange blur bouncing like a basketball, "yes! Yes! Yes! Believe it!". The silver haired man walked up to me and said, "yo! I'm Kakashi".

I nodded, "thanks". I was about to leave with the people who would help me rescue a friend when, "Wait!".

Sakura POV

I stood up awkwardly in the church , my voice rebounding around the walls. "Is there something you would like to say, Sakura?" Tsunade said smiling. I nodded, "I…want to come with you".

Kiba just stared at me, "Why?".

I gulped ,"I know what it's like to lose someone special, and I…" their gazes were all set on me, "I'd like to do something…anything really, to make sure it doesn't happen to someone else" I finished in a hoarse whisper.

There was a silence, their gazes were still pinned on me. I felt very uneasy, I was afraid to look at their faces. What emotion would they hold?

Then I felt something cold and hard pushed into my hand. Tsunade looked up at me, "I know it's dangerous, so you might need this". "Tsunade…". She smiled, "how can you learn how to protect something if you're not given the chance? The earlier the better. You'll do fine, take it from me".

I looked at the device in my hand. A simple pistol, and an extra set of bullets.

I pocketed both objects and headed towards the rescue team.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We arrived at the cemetery at a quarter past eight. It was cold, and foggy, classic cemetery scenery. I walked between Hinata and Naruto. Kiba and Akamaru were at the head while Kakashi was at the rear. Kiba stopped at an iron gate. Oh, it was locked. Any one got a hairpin? A lock picking manual?

Hinata stepped forward. "I'll handle this", she took the huge rusty lock in both hands, her ivory fingers settling at the hinge. There was a moment of metallic groaning before the handle snapped off, and off the lock came. She carefully put it at the side of the gate as Kiba swung open the gate. It opened with a loud creak and groan.

SCEEEEEK!

"Ghosts!" Naruto screamed jumping a foot in the air. I was getting annoyed with his noise . Without thought and restraint I suddenly felt the urge to punch him. Since I've been holding back the urge to punch him since the very day we met, I thought, 'punch him now or forever hold your silent frustration'. So I did.

"Waaah!" he was thrown through the gate and kept rolling on the floor before his head met a tombstone with a loud bonk. He then fell still for a while, little stars dancing around his head.

I blinked. So did the others. Then Kiba cracked a line, "what kind of vitamins do you take, woman?!". I stared at my hand, "I don't take vitamins". "I didn't know you were so strong, Sakura" Hinata said, glancing at my hand warily. "Then think how surprised I am" I retorted, "I was the weakest girl in class".

Kakashi passed by, "hmmm. It looks like your essence is developing strongly. I remember Tsunade had similar cases". He stepped over Naruto to look at our surroundings. Nothing but more tombstones and fog.

No one paid Naruto any attention except for Hinata who was fretting about getting him up. We observed our surroundings now. Something didn't feel right. I put my arms around myself in an effort to warm myself up. I felt a chill just now.

All of a sudden Kiba muttered , "did you hear that?". I looked at him, "hear what?". "That clicking noise".

"I hear it" Kakashi said without facing us. Even Hinata, and Naruto, haven woken up , were alert now. Kiba pinched his nose, "what is that smell? It reeks!". "Like you don't, dog boy" Naruto smirked. "Quiet Naruto, this is important" Kakashi said staring off into a clump of trees. "Nothing there" he said. "Nothing to our right either" Hinata said. "Our left is clear" added Naruto. I turned around, "nothing behind us". Akamaru gave a slight growl.

We listened for another moment, now even I could hear the clicking noise everyone was talking about. I reached for the pistol in my pocket. Kiba looked upward , "then it's…"

The ground beneath our feet gave way, "BELOW US!" Kiba shouted. I had the sense to react fast, I jumped away from the clump of abnormal ground. I stayed back, raising my pistol towards it. Beside me was Hinata, taking a sort of protective stance, in front of me, ready to push me in whatever direction the abomination was not.

Finally the _thing _was all the way out. What did I see? A psycho bug collectors dream come true. Before me stood a nine foot tall, eighteen foot long giant centipede. I saw a look of disgust pass through Hinata's refined face. I didn't even know what expression I was making. Naruto was already starting the party as he hung from the head of the giant centipede staring it in its many eyes.

"Are you looking at me?" he said, "are _you_ looking at _me?_!". Jeez ,what was wrong with him? The bug was probably thinking if he would risk getting a stomach ache by eating the 'idiotic human'.

Kakashi then took things into his own hands, "obviously, this would be a diversion…maybe this Shino wants you to come alone, Kiba". "Could be". "Alright then, Hinata , Naruto and I will take care of the bug. You , Sakura and Akamaru will continue onwards". Kiba nodded, "fine, but don't take your time".

I was a bit dizzy, staring at the monsters many legs but I heard the order, and followed it. I refuse to be a burden, in this mission. "See you , Hinata!" I said, running of after Kiba and Akamaru. "Be careful!" she called after me before joining the fray.

Hinata POV

I saw Sakura running alongside Kiba and Akamaru as I raced to assist Naruto. I could see all around me actually. It had been some sort of technique my ancestors had created, the Byakugan.

I realized that in this story, very little seems to be known about me, so allow me to briefly tell you my story. A few centuries ago, there was a time when Ninja's ruled. There were five great Shinobi countries. I belonged to the fire country, in the leaf village to be precise. I came from a powerful clan called the Hyuuga clan.

I was known for being a shy little thing and I was almost abandoned by my clan despite being from the main branch, because I was weak, however I eventually became one of the strongest of Hyuugas…but no matter how strong I became, my sister Hanabi was always stronger.

Then there was a war, and the Hyuugas decided to act independently of the Leaf Village. My father , Hiashi decided to attack the Lightning country. Hanabi, however was against it. Eventually, she sided with the Lightning country, and the Hyuuga clan broke into two pieces. I stayed true to the family and I remained with my father… Hanabi became an enemy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was bounding around the insect, taunting it to follow him, like the Peter piper. The bug was goaded and with an earsplitting roar, it wacked it's large tail down on Naruto. It was so fast. My eyes widened, such a force would crush him like an empty tin can!

_I was in a dark room, with only some light streaming through paper covered windows. On the floor was a little girl, with a kunai in an attempt to guard herself. My father stood just in front of her, a smile on his face, "very good, Hanabi. You are beginning to master our family's techniques". Then his eyes wandered to me, pride, replaced by disgust, "Hinata, get your sister something to drink. Being the weak, pathetic thing you are, this is all you are suited for"._

There was a crack, and a snap as my ribs shattered and I was thrown to the ground. "Hinata!" it was Naruto's voice, but it sounded so far away…I had jumped infront of him to rescue him…to save him…to prove to myself I was not weak…

I pushed myself to my feet, quickly, before the giant abomination could try to wound me again. I activated Byakugan. All at once, everything was black and white, and I could see, everything. The giant centipede, was not such a simple life form. Instead it was created through hundreds of bugs, amassed together.

Naruto's fist slammed into the centipede, "take that! One big bug doesn't scare me, believe it!".

I came in, with a kick to it's middle, cracking it in half. The two pieces fell to the ground, in clouds of dust.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wiped the sweat from my brow and glanced at my white dress. It was all bloody from where my ribs were mercilessly cracked by a science experiment. Pity. I really liked that dress. Naruto jogged over to me, "are you ok? Not too hacked up I hope…we can get you a new dress, maybe, lilac…yeah…". I just let him talk. I liked to listen to what he has to say. They can be very interesting things.

Then something distracted me. A low, dreadful, clicking noise.

I looked around for Kakashi, he was right beside the thing. He was _watching _it.

Before I had much time to do anything else, the pieces of centipede, melted away. It was a scene from a horror film, every OCD patient's nightmare. The Centipede dematerialized into hordes and hordes of little black insects, swarming, over tombstones, grass, covering everything in a clicking , black carpet.

Now I really wish I wasn't here.

There's chapter eight, done and finished. Just wait, more action coming your way!


	9. Cemetry Drive Part 3

thinking'

_Flash back or dream _

"Talking"

**Demon or inner**

**Once upon a time there was an ant. Day in and day out, he cuttled about following his path, eating when necceasry, sleeping when necessary always following, following his path. All around him, he saw ants dying ants he knew, ants he didn't….they all turned to dust and were forgotten. One day he just put down his load and turned around and said:**

"**I don't like this path".**

**And he made his own.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura POV

My breathing was quick, frantic even, as I tried to keep up with Kiba, but he was just so fast. By the time I reached the gate he had already been there, standing stock still for about five minutes straight. "What, is it…?" I asked as I was doubled over, trying to regain my breath. He didn't answer me right away. Instead he shook his head and pressed his hands against the cold steel of the gate, before pushing it open.

The gate didn't so much as groan as it was pushed forward. I nearly coughed as I felt the stench of a hundred years of dust slam into my face. Just when I had a hard time as it was breathing. My throaty coughs echoed eerily back at me, as they rebounded throughout the giant warehouse. My 'guardians' never flinched. There was Kiba , stoney faced and hardened, and Akamaru, hackles raised, growls emitting from the behind his gigantic set of teeth.

I gulped. I was new to this. I didn't know what would or could happen next. So I just did what I could and readied my gun. All this time however, I was painfully aware of what these little peanut sized bullets could do to a demon. Not much.

"Ah….Mr. Inuzuka…you arrived….and right on time, too". After everything I saw tonight I didn't have the energy in me to be shocked. I was met with the vision of a dark haired boy covered head to toe in grey clothing, a pair of round sunglasses hiding his eyes from view. But before I had the time to wonder what the color of his eyes might be, I heard myself talked about. "And you brought a guest, did you? She would make a wonderful snack for my little helpers".

Kiba growled, "As if! You said nothing about me coming alone! Now…where is Arisu?!". Shino simply took a step out of the shadow. "Your stupidity astounds me. To think that you can even hope to fool me…". "WHERE IS SHE?!".

Silence.

"As, I said….your stupidity astounds me….she…is right….here".

Arisu POV

I felt something clench my arm and pull me forward to which I responded with a groggy half step. "Arisu!!". I heard my name, but it felt so far away. "Kiba…?" I groaned. I was beginning to fall, but from behind steely hands gripped me, catching me, before I hit the floor and laying me on ,my knees.

My head was spinning, the room was spinning, everything was spinning.

I was going to be sick…

"What did you do to her?!" I heard from afar. Kiba again…what was he so worked up about? I was just a little nauseus, was all…

"A drug. The moment, I saw your friends, I knew you were not going to join the DMRO, and so I've decided to turn back on my own word as well…".

"BASTARD! Where's the antidote ?!".

"I shan't give it to you. This girl is going to die because of you".

Wait….I was going to die? I groped my stomach, as I saw blotches of black and white. I was going to die…? I keeled over and barfed. Yes…I could see it now. What he did earlier, the needle, the syringe. I had been drugged. Badly.

I was going to die.

Shino POV

Ants . The lot of them, I tell myself every day. Anyone else is unimportant, for they are all just ants. Hundreds, thousands, Millions….of ants, all day every day, being born. And just as it is nature's way, they too shall die.

I was born an ant as well.

But I am not one. I stepped out of that circle of ants running around, going no where. I knew I was an ant, and just as all the ants before me, I would die, stomped out by some higher power. But I grew. I refused to die . I became stronger, till I was not just an ant, but a beetle. The Rhinoceros beetle.

The biggest, strongest insect of all and because of that, I can eat the ants. I can eat them and make them my food. I can kill them even if I don't need to eat them. I can stomp them put and ransack their ant hills. Because I am bigger.

I tell myself that countless of times, and watch as my victims fall from behind my tinted shades, but…now I stare at this boy. He is but an ant. Trying to save another ant. He is trying so hard. But in the end, I realize, that I too am just an ant. I am an ant trying to save someone as well….

Even if this boy is respectable, admirable, noble and everything I am not. Even if he is a friend maybe, I will not stop until I crush him. Because I am an ant as well. I am trying to save someone and ants eat other ants.

It is what ants do.

Mother………………I will save you……but……when I do….please don't ask my questions of how I was able to save you…..please………

Because then you will surely say your son is a monster.

Kiba POV

I nod. My body feels like lead. Because I know what I must do. I look at Arisu. Her beautiful eyes are dull, her skin is pal and her hair is all over her face. She had been there…always for me. Cooking my meals, scolding me when I make snide remarks, and saying, 'it's ok, it's fine" whenever I had to do something bad.

Even though the neighbors glared at me. Even though her friends said, I was bad for her, she just stood there and flipped her hair haughtily before coming back to me.

Arisu. Is a very important person to me. Everything will still not be enough in exchange for her….

"What do you want me to do….what do I have to do, to make you give me the antidote?" I hiss through gritted teeth. This is it. I'm selling my soul to the devil. I see him from the corner of my eye. His face is blank, and contemplating, then he speaks. "First of…kill her".

I look where he's pointing and I nearly shout in grief.

Sakura POV

"First of…kill her".

Me. He means me. He's pointing at me. I almost laugh with hysteria. Does he see me so much of a threat that he needs me gone? Or does he simply deem me killable and wants Kiba to be a test? Or both?

I quickly cut of my regretful train of thought. I chose to come, knowing it was dangerous. I look at Kiba and I swear I see him hold back a scream, just like me. I grin and wonder if I'm going crazy. Maybe the shock does that. I know immediately.

It's either Arisu or me.

And I know who he'll choose.

I try to slow my breathing, I try to slow my heart beat, I try to slow everything as I watch the precious seconds left of my life tick by. But It does not stop. My breath continues quicker and quicker, my heart is hammering against my chest and the time continues.

I see Kiba's remorseful expression as he reaches into his holster and pulls out a well concealed gun. Aka,asru whimpers and begins to bark running around in circles around his master, confused at his gesture. His whimpers almost speak to her and she can almost hear it 'Mah! Kiba, Kiba why do you point a weapon at the tall tail-less, pink female".

He doesn't understand.

And neither do I. Why did this happen again…? Oh no! My time's out! I can see it! He's pulling the trigger, I'm going to die, I'm going to die! He pulled it! A bang! I'm dead!

………….

I open my eyes and only now did I realize that my arms flew up probably in a futile effort to protect myself. The bullet would have gone straight through me either way, at this distance….but for some reason it didn't. Then I realize, I've been looking down this hole time so I angle my face upward and I see…him.

"Sa…su…ke…".

His arm is wrapped around my waist and his body is angled in front of me, protectively and I see his free hand. It's wrapped around the barrel of the gun pointing to the ceiling. I look up and sure enough I see a hole, moonlight filtering down on us from above, but what strikes me most is his expression. He's not angry. He's not scared. He simply looks submissive as if he has excepted the fact that he needs to be here….he's supposed to be here….with me.

His pale lips move to speak, as his hand begins to push the barrel towards Kiba and I can see him straining to keep the gun away. Finally the barrel is aimed directly for Kiba's head . "Fire this gun again and it'll be the end of you" he says matter-of-factly.

Kiba grits his teeth, but behind the look of aggravation I see relief. Perhaps he really wasn't set on killing me and was glad to find a way out of it.

Kiba tch'd and let go of the gun completely backing off. "I did not feel you enter" came Shino's soft tone from the other side of the room. "That's because you were too busy with what you caught in your web and nothing outside of it you paid attention to" was Sasuke's next reply as he crushed the gun, bullets, steel and all in his hand before throwing it away.

I exhaled slowly. I was so glad to see him suddenly. How? How did he know? I thought he was on a 'business trip' with Itachi…. Surely if Sasuke was here, everything would be settled, right? Right…?

"Right…" Shino drawled, "then I assure you, it shall not happen again…". I looked at Kiba, then Sasuke, then Arisu then Shino. I tensed and my brows furrowed. Would Kiba still give into Shino's demands? I closed my eyes, as much as I didn't want that, I knew he probably still would if he had any hope to find that antidote and…I glanced at Sasuke, worriedly. Knowing Sasuke….he wouldn't just let this slide.

Kiba could get real hurt.

"Jeez".

One word echoed through the warehouse jarring my ears, as they just got used to the awkward silence. I looked around. That wasn't Shino, nor Sasuke, not Kiba, Arisu was drugged, and I honestly wasn't counting Akamaru in all this. "Can't you take care of a few eye sores, before things escalate, Shino?".

Then I remembered. Messy brunette hair, sharp calculating eyes….a smirk. Kankuro. He made a showy bow, "my pleasure to see you again, Mademoiselle" he said with a flirtatious wink, "It really is such a pity though….". I could guess what was the continuation of that. Its really is such a pity though that none of you will leave alive.

Or something along those lines.

"Hey dog boy!". Kiba spun. A grin, and a gun in hand. "Fetch" . The gun went off and something thudded in Kiba's arm as I heard a groan, and I looked to see an oddly shaped dart sticking out of his arm. He howled and promptly fell to the floor, convulsing, just as I felt Sasuke's arm around me tighten and heard a frantic whisper, 'get back!'. I couldn't see what was happening, but I heard a growl and a howl, one that sounded human, and yet, not….

"Kiba" I wrestle dto get a look, but the sight that met me was not the brave hearted brunette, rather a large lycan-like creature, a dog, and a man, a werewolf. I heard Kankuro's cackling laughter, "how's that?! The mutt shows his true colors!".

Then I realize….the dart…there must have been some sort of activant in it, but before I can get any further with my thoughts, I get pushed to the ground and see a large paw swing over my head and smash into the crates, reducing them to firewood in seconds. My heart starts thudding, this dog, this thing….is not Kiba. And it just tried to kill me.

"RUN!" I hear Sasuke's voice and I don't hesitate. I make a break for it, I'm running wide eyed, like a child. I'm scared. I want to wake up, I want to live…. Behind me I hear the sounds of snarls as Akamaru jumps his own master, aware that he is dangerous and a thud as Sasuke is smashed backwards like a rag doll.

Shino POV

I approach Kankuro quietly, like I always do, as the battle rages on. I have left the young woman leaning against a crate, I no longer need her. "Kankuro". The brunette, battle hardened male doesn't look at me, he just chuckles and says, "wow did you see that? Forty feet back, whoo….Aw! And look at the white mutt, it's really a dumb animal, it's teeny weeny compared to our werewolf".

"Kankuro" I persist, my voice now more urgent, "our deal". Confusion on his face, "Huh, wha-?' the enlightenment. "OH! That deal! Yeah, we said we'd hand over your momma right?". I gulp, I'm worried, and excited, and scared. My mother, I have never met her, but I have dreamed that amidst all the world's cruelty there would be someone, someone kind and loving towards me….my mother.

'We ain't got her". My world crashes.

"What?".

Kankuro shakes his hea,d rubbing his temples, "boy do I feel sorry for you" he murmmers. "You're smart, Shino. And meticulous….you do your job well, that's why we got you, but…dude. We don't have your mom. We never did". My head starts to spin, "dude…." Comes his voice again, quieter, but more dangerous, his hand is reaching into his pocket now, but I can't react, my world is still spinning.

"We lied"

His hand jerks, and in a fit of rage, I lunge, "Liar! Liar! I'll kill you! Give me back my mother!!!". I see his eyes, wide, surprised, but I feel the pain….the pain in my abdomen…and I look down, a falchion blade sticking out of me grostequely . I'm falling now, my world is still spinning but it's also dimming, I'm on my knees now. This is nothing. I'm a demon. I won't die because of this, but the harsh reality is to much. I have to go on living….without mother….? How? I've tried so hard, I've stretched myself so far, I'm on my last legs….I can't go on anymore…

"Give me back my mother…" I mumble as I cling to the puppeteer, he looks down at me in disgust. "Get up" he growls. But I can't move, I'm frozen. "Get up! I had more respect for you than that!!". I can't move then I feel something pick me up by the collar of my jacket and slam me on the wall. "You're giving up?! You son of a bitch! You're a quiter!" he spat. "Quiter! Quiter! Quiter! Get up! Try harder! Go farther! You've already gone so far! Go farther! Find her!! The DMRO lies all time, they destroy lives, destroy everything you have, but that doesn't stop them!" he pointed to the people below us. The one's still fighting.

I see the Uchiha, smashed once again into the wall. I see the pinkette pull out a gun and shoot at the canine monster while carrying of the woman named Arisu. I see the dog, so small, go up against a creature much bigger than him, but fiercely even so. "That didn't stop that Kiba guy!" Kankuro snarled, lifting me higher, so that my feet are no longer touching the ground, his anger radiating., He's angry at me….for quiting….then I realize. My supposed tormentor….has been cheering me on, all this time, praying, watching, hoping that I would beat the odds……

My hand feebly makes an attempt to loosen his grip, I'm choking. My fingers weakly try to undo his hold on me….and my fingers slip under his sleeve and pull out a packet of powder. "Thanks….for the pep talk…" I wheeze before I promptly slam my legs in his gut.

He screams in pain and falls backward, as I hear a rib crack, he falls of the scaffolding, and lets me go. Taking in breaths of sweet air, I look down….I can see him groaning and cursing down below and I very nearly smile. What a weird guy.

But I'm Shino Aburame. Smiling really isn't my thing.

_I am an ant. We are all ants._

I grab Kankuro's gun and open the latch.

_We all live, and are born, and we die, leaving no traces behind. Meaningless, our lives were meaningless._

I find one of the darts and open it up., It's empty. Ripping open the pack, I pour in the contents.

_But everyone in a while there are some ants who leave the circle, who fight for glory, or for love, or for what they believe in, or just to be remembered. _

I snap the latch shut, after making sure its secure.

_Today I saw many of those strange ants. Kiba Inuzuka. Kankuro no Subaku. Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura Haruno and I arrive at a conclusion_.

I take aim.

_I want to be one of those ants as well._

I fire.

_Today, I , Shino Aburame, was supposed to be erased, without doing anything good, without ever saving anyone. I was supposed to die a Villain. _

The dart hit it's mark and I hear a roar.

So, therefore, I very politely……refuse my destiny.

Sakura POV

I take in a breath of stale, dust filled air and smile. I'm back in the not so abandoned church now. I can See Tsunade discussing animatedly with Kakashi about the mission details. Naruto and Hinata aren't hear right now, last I saw was Naruto grinning like an idiot as he held Hinata's hand and said he was busying her a new dress, lilac maybe.

To the side, Arisu is patching up Kiba's wounds, scolding him, I see him wince and smile as he pets Akamaru affectionately, now with his own doggy cast, exhausted like hell. Then Akamaru looks up, Kiba follows his gaze and grins, widely before patting the seat beside him, to which Shino Aburame, slowly and hesitantly accepts.

Everything has been resolved. Shino had shot Kiba with an anti-body dart. I don't get all the sciency stuff, but basically, he turned Kiba back to normal and saved our hides. Afterwards, he got an earful of apologies from the creepily polite bug herder. Turns out he's been looking for his mother for a long, long time. DMRO lied and said they had her, so he had no choice but to follow their orders.

Suprisingly, Kiba had been the first to run over and pat his back saying something like, "I knew you were a good guy" and, "I totally get how you feel". Shino was promptly ( and almost forcefully) welcomed to our coven like he was an old friend we all hadn't seen in years.

It makes me smile to see how flustered he gets with social stuff. Arisu was next to give him a big ole hug and a pat on the head. Kiba even personally volunteered to be Shino's anchor, so it looks like now we have yet another Angel Demon pair, so all is good, but Shino's facial expression still makes me laugh.

I giggle.

"Hey…" comes a whisper in my ear and I feel Sasuke stir as he kisses my hair. That's right. As soon as we got here, he practically fell on me in exhaustion. Turns out, he had been working non-stop and rushed over here as soon as he heard the news. We've been peacefully sitting here in the corner, his arms wrapped around my waist and his head resting on my shoulder the whole time.

"Sorry if I woke you" I say. He only looks up at me with calm black eyes, as if measuring me up. "It's fine…I don't need much sleep anyway" he whispers. He blinks once more before speaking again, "you're stupid".

I throw a fit. "WHAT?!".

But I'm cut off as his lips gently brush against mine before coming in full force and pulling back before I have the chance to react him, leaving me dumbfounded. "You made me worry, therefore you're stupid" he continued, still resting on my shoulder. I sigh.

"How do I make it up to you?".

He closes his eyes for a moment and I almost think he's fallen asleep again before he opens those beautiful black orbs, now glazed with a mischievous glint. "Promise me that you belong only to me". I scowl, "what does that mean?".

"Promise me".

Suddenly this feels like a bad idea, but I feel forced to comply. "I promise…".

"Seal it with a kiss".

Oh….So that's what the bugger was after. "Fine" I say, leaning in and I press my lips against his gently. So that's that. Things have more or less worked out, things are good. Things are great, and it seems I am now officially Sasuke's property. Woohoo. It may get bumpy from here on , but I'll stay with him. I have to after all, like I said, I would right?

Sealed with a kiss.


End file.
